


The Monday After the Impromptu Mix-tape but not Before the Prom

by novelllaqueen



Series: Prom and What Comes After [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies being adorable, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slash, Thranduil adores Bilbo, a bit of making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelllaqueen/pseuds/novelllaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Monday morning you look so fine<br/>Friday I got travelin' on my mind<br/>First you love me, then you fade away..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monday After the Impromptu Mix-tape but not Before the Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Don't Have to Tell You"...It'd probably help for you to read it :).

Bilbo felt a sharp tug to his shoulder. He groaned and waved his hand in the direction of his attacker. "Ah, none of that now, Mr. Boggins. It's seven. Time to get ready for school." Bilbo just burrowed into the face of his worn pillow and pulled the covers to his chest. The hand ceased tugging and smacked him on his back, hard. Bilbo didn't even flinch. "Jesus Christ, Bilbo. Get the fuck up." Heavy footsteps tore out of the room, and the voice ceased to invade Bilbo's sleep. With a tiny sigh, the young boy flipped over, stretched, and stared blearily at the ceiling. "Why did I let Kili spend the night with me?" Bilbo muttered to the empty room. His light brown eyes swept the room to land on his old stereo. _Ah_ , he thought with a giddy anticipation, _that's why_.

* * *

 

Friday night, Bilbo and Thranduil had listened to music, among other things, for a few hours before falling asleep. Bilbo had fallen asleep first and had woken up to Thranduil's long, soft fingers sliding across his back in gentle movements. Immediately, his heart had begun to beat against his chest with ferocity. The senior must've felt him wake up because he leaned over and pressed a dry kiss to his cheek. Bilbo had rolled over and found himself underneath a wave of blonde hair. He remembered sloppy kisses trailing over his jaw and throat until he’d slightly trembled. Thranduil had pulled back and as he did so, he brushed against Bilbo’s crotch once, then twice and once more again. He’d smiled gently as a low groan escaped from Bilbo’s throat. “I’d fix that, but it’s a bit too soon. Also, I have baseball practice. And,” he continued after leaning down to press a final kiss to Bilbo’s lips, “for some reason, I’m finding it extremely hard to leave you. Ridiculously so. I’m going to leave before I’ve become completely ensnared.” He had fumbled off the bed, slipped into his grey loafers, and made his way for the door. “I’ll see you on Monday,” he called back before slipping away from Bilbo’s sight completely.

That whole morning Bilbo had expected his mom to nag him incessantly or to give him another sex talk. However, she'd uncharacteristically acted like she didn't clearly see a tall, thin-- _practical god_ \--teenager slip out of Bilbo's bedroom and leave the house. She had merely cooked an amazing breakfast of scones, oatmeal, and bacon before leaving again for work. Bilbo had then taken it upon himself to invite Kili-- _absolute fucker_ \--over to discuss what happened with Thranduil and Tauriel.

 

Apparently, Tauriel had really been the one to ask him out. "I'd just got out of baseball--you know it ended early Friday--and she was getting ready to take the field for softball. She looked amazing in those pants. Anyway, she marched over to the water coolers where I was at--her hair is even redder against her uniform, did you know?--and yelled out my name. Well, of course I sort of stumbled over to her, all nervous like, right? And she says, 'You're, going with me to prom. Aren't you?’ And I sorta just blanked for a minute. Eventually I kinda nodded. She whipped out a pen and grabbed my hand so she could write her number on it. And that was that."

 

Kili then went on to explain what happened with Fili and Thorin. "Apparently," Kili had said as they threw the ball back and forth, "Fili broke into Ori's locker and left him a note in his favorite book--you know, Jane Eyre\--and Ori ran right up to him before fourth block and kissed him! Didn't really figure Ori to be so bold, but still waters run deep and all that."

 

Kili had rolled his eyes before beginning Thorin's tale of romance. "Our cousin has no fucking finesse. None whatsoever. He went to ask Bard before baseball practice and ended up mumbling something about a blowjob and beer and _Netflix_ , for fuck’s sake. He got so flustered he knocked down the bat rack! Anyway, Bard must not have thought he was too much of an idiot because I saw them making out in the locker room later."

Bilbo hadn’t been surprised. Fili was, despite his gruff demeanor, a total romantic through and through. Thorin was just a bumbling idiot, and Kili was just damn near hopeless. They’d thrown ball for hours in between content silences and discussions. Kili still hadn’t asked about Thranduil. They’d eventually gotten tired and went inside Bilbo’s house to wash-up. When finished, they were greeted by Bilbo’s mother, tired but content. “Dinner is down there, loves. I’m going to shower and sleep. Good night,” she’d said quietly as they passed her in the hall. Over a delicious dinner of macaroni cups* and coke, Bilbo had finally asked Kili why he hadn’t mentioned anything about Thranduil, not even once, the whole day.

Kili had grinned sheepishly and muttered, “I made Tauriel tell me what was going on. Didn’t take much to get it out of her, she was really excited about it. Said it was about time Thranduil got his head out of his ass.” Bilbo had blushed but said nothing in return. Kili, like some errant puppy, had ran up the stairs to flop on Bilbo’s bed and stayed there another night.

* * *

 

_I should never had let him stay two nights in a row_ , Bilbo thought in despair, _I just want to sleep_.

Just as he thought that, Kili burst back into his room again, and Bilbo groaned. The other boy ran over and jumped on Bilbo excitedly. “Get the absolute **_fuck_** up, Bilbo Baggins, and get your sweet ass ready. Your Prince Charming is here.” Bilbo just stared up at the dark haired intruder, “What?” Kili grinned wickedly, “Yeah, Mr. Thranduil is downstairs. Waiting for you. His black BMW is outside. He’s gonna take you to schhooooool!”

Bilbo jerked upright and sent Kili flailing over the side of the bed. “Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, GOD!” Bilbo said as he leapt about the room, grabbing pieces of clothing. Kili laughed and slipped out of the room without saying a goodbye, not that Bilbo would have acknowledged it. He was too busy slipping into his best button up shirt and dark wash jeans. He took a deep, shaky breath, pulled on his black loafers, and cautiously made his way downstairs, clutching the wall like a well-worn lifeline.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, I think.  
> I mean my other fic "The Alfirin" comes first, but I really like the idea of this one soooo.
> 
> Also, I edited "Don't Have To Tell You" so it starts on a Thursday, not a Monday.
> 
> *Macaroni cups are great! My mama makes cornbread but fills it with macaroni, tomatoes, and cilantro. They're awesome!


End file.
